User blog:Goldensunsheba/She is Beautiful
I've never considered it before, but she is beautiful. Not in the same way I feel about Ice, but something about her took me in awe. When she was sad I couldn't help myself, I needed to be near her and do anything I could to cheer her up. Her Flower...a Crystal gem, I despise all of them, but I wouldn't dream of hurting her. Had I grown soft? The gem screamed in pain and snapped me back to my focus, they were reaching their melting point begging and pleading that they would tell what they knew. I back up a bit. "Spill it than, I won't hesitate to melt you into pieces, darling," I sneered down at the squirming gem. I lived for this, I loved this, I didn't care for this gem. But the words that came from their mouth made me freeze. "I saw her, she was with the Crystal gems, Chrysoberyl!" shouted the gem. The other higher up gems gasped in a bit of awe, "Sh-she's the traitor!" My hand quivered in rage, fire burned hotter around their gemstone melting it into liquid. "Rubellite! Enought!" Yellow Zircon called but it was too late, the gem was no more and clunched my fists. "I think that's enough to prove it," Yellow Zircon truned to Blue Zircon. The Diamonds watched us intently, Yellow Diamond was unphased by what I had done to the gem who confessed that my best friend was a traitor. The gem argued amongst eachother and my eyes darted across the room to Ice, why was I feeling this way? What was this...? Anxiety? I had zoned out just staring at Ice motionless. "SHUT THE HELL UP!," Chrys scream, receiving shock from the Zircons and glares from the Diamonds. "JUST SHUT UP, OKAY?! I'M GUILTY, I WON'T TALK, AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR TALKING!" Her voice ripped me from my thoughts and I turned to her in utter shock, why would she confess to that. "Chrys..." My voice was hushed, anger was boiling inside me again, why would she say this, why was she so ready to just give up her life... "I just want to die already," Chrys sob. "Why can't you just kill me already..?" Everything felt like it stopped in that moment, she wanted to die? No, why would she ever want that, she was important to me, she was...like family to me. "That can be arranged," Yellow Diamond stood. What I did next is something I still can't explain, I gave up everything, every last thing was given up. Ice followed of course, how could she not, it was clear she'd follow me to the ends of the universe. ___ It never really occured to be in that moment. I'm not even sure how we managed to escape, I cradled Chrys in my arms as we made our escape. I can't understand it at all. But I knew that when we board Lodestone's ship that we were not going to be able to go back. "Were the 'ell do you think we're going to go!?" Lodestone demanded as Ice expalined the situation to her. "Earth...just take us there now," I growled. I looked back down at the unconcious Chrys, her gem was not cracked, it was whole, I did it, I saved her. But is that was she wanted. Hot tears began to pour down my face as I stroked her ear. She'd never really knew how damn beautiful she really was. Category:Blog posts